


The Girl From The Coffee Shop

by itsnotthatbadkid



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Winter Solider - Fandom
Genre: Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotthatbadkid/pseuds/itsnotthatbadkid
Summary: thank you so much for reading! feedback is always appreciated
Kudos: 4





	The Girl From The Coffee Shop

he was honestly shocked that this diner was still here. he was also shocked at how the human race bounced back after half of it being wiped out completely. 

but this diner held a special place in his heart. he used to come here as a teenager with Steve and they would hang out there, Bucky would flirt with the waitress while Steve would sit there awkwardly. 

there are pictures on the wall from when the establishment opened, and if you look in the background you can see the two best friends sitting in the same booth that he is sitting in right now. 

he tries to come in here at least once a week, but when he sees a girl wearing a yellow button-up shirt, tucked into jean shorts. he watched her walk around the sort of heavily packed diner, taking people drinks and taking orders. he was honestly impressed at how she never seemed to drop any of the glasses or plates. but bucky wasn’t one to talk- he was very clumsy. 

bucky gasped when he saw that the girl was walking towards him. he recited in his head over how to say his order, making sure that he would get it right. 

“good morning! what can I get ya’ today?” her voice was chirpy for eight o’clock in the morning. she wore a bright smile, her hair pulled back in braids. bucky had to admit, she was quite attractive, yes, but she was also cute. 

“a number four, sunny side up please.” his voice was quiet, but still loud enough for her to hear. “and I have a friend coming in a few minutes, he said that he wants two pancakes with bacon, scrambled eggs.” 

“Okay, would you like a biscuit or toast?” 

“toast, he hates toast.” 

she giggled as she wrote down the order, “alright, what to drink?” 

“Coffee, for both of us.” she dotted her I’s on the ticket and gave Bucky a warm smile. she repeated the order back to him, making sure that she got everything right. 

“Okay, my name is Yn and if you need anything, just yell.” she gave him another warm smile, walking off and handing the order to the chefs in the kitchen. 

a few minutes later Sam came in and found his friend, sitting across from him in the booth. he was panting slightly, a v shape of sweat showing through his t-shirt. 

“good run?” Bucky asks, leaning against the leather-covered seat. 

“yeah, and one of these days you are going to join me.” sam says, catching his breath and leaning his head back. 

“Okay gentlemen, here are two coffees, a basket of texas toast and two waters; your breakfast will be out shortly.” Yn tucked her tray underneath her arm, turned on her heels and went to tend to another table. 

“okay one: why did you get toast, you know I hate toast! and two: if you stare at her any harder someone will call the police.“ 

bucky looks forward at his friend, squints his eyes for a split second and then shakes his head, splitting open two sugar packets before pouring them into his coffee. 

"you should ask her out,” Sam suggests, taking out one ice cube and plopping it into the hot liquid. Bucky snaps his head forward to his friend, his blue eyes wide. 

“Oh come on, I just got you to go out of the house more than a few times a week. if you don’t ask her out, I will for you." 

Bucky was shy. and he hated the fact that Sam was always right. Sam had been trying to get him to come to the meetings that he holds every week. and Bucky had been thinking about it, but how would the other people react? seeing a former Hydra super soldier sitting in the same room as them? he already dealt with the anxiety of people staring at his arm, kids pointing at it, people whispering about it. it was already hard enough dealing with the nightmares. but he did see where Sam was coming from. he just wanted the best for his friend, right? 

Soon, Yn came over with two plates on the waitress tray. "okay, number four goes to you, and the pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs go to you. is there anything else you fella’s need?" 

Bucky looked over at Sam who looked like he was about to say something, "Yeah, can I get some syrup?" 

Yn turned around to the table behind her, and grabbed the half-full syrup bottle. "here ya’ go. anything else?" 

Bucky hoped that Sam wouldn’t ask for her number then and there, "no, I think we’re good.” Yn gave them a smile before walking off again. 

“I will get you on that date.” Bucky just rolled his eyes, putting his fork in his eggs and eating them. 

“come on, it’ll be your first date since like what, nineteen forty-five?" 

"Nineteen seventy-eight.” Bucky corrected. 

“oh, so the winter soldier went on dates?" 

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, "when he had too." 

"what was that like?" 

"not great, we went to go see grease and she talked the whole time,” he commented, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

Sam enjoyed hearing stories that bucky had to tell from an entire century. his favorite era to hear about was the seventies, for sure. though he did enjoy the eighties. 

“I’ll go ahead and pay,” Sam says, starting to get up. Bucky reaches for his wallet in the back of his jeans, but Sam stops him. “no don’t worry about it, you got me last time." 

Bucky shrugs his shoulders. after stacking all the plates on top of one another, he stood up and went to go look at the pictures on the wall. he studied the one titled ‘our first customers!’ and saw him and steve in the background. he smiled to himself, remembering the happy, simpler times. though today's age might be more advanced, he always (and probably always will) thought that those were the easy days. 

"you ready to go?” sam asked, patting his friend on the back. Bucky muttered a ‘yeah’ and exited the door with him. 

“oh, by the way, I got you a date.” Sam handed Bucky a piece of paper that had a number and a name on it. 

bucky stood there staring at it, in a little disbelief. “are you serious?" 

"yes, I am. it will be good for you. and hey- don't even look at it as a date. look at it as just having coffee with a friend.” Sam tried to convince his friend. 

“Sam i-" 

"I don't want to hear excuses, Bucky. it’s been nearly a year since all of that shit happened, I know you can move forward. you have to move forward. just call her, leave her a message. she says that she gets off at six." 

Bucky sighed, looking at his friend. he really couldn’t believe that someone cared for him that much. Sam didn’t have to get Yn’s number. he didn’t have to go out of his way at all. but he did. for Bucky. 

"Fine, but I won't call her right now. I don’t wanna seem desperate." 

-

bucky practically jumped when he saw Yn’s phone number appear on his phone screen. he (though he wouldn’t admit it to Sam) had been anticipating this sort of 'get together’ with her. 

"Hello?” Bucky said into the phone, sitting in his living room couch. Sam peeked his head around the corner when he heard bucky answer the phone. 

“I’m glad you called, Yn.” he began, “…uh yeah, I can do that.” Sam couldn’t help but smile just a little. “yeah I think I know where that is, I’ll see you in an hour.” Bucky said goodbye and hung up the phone. 

“got yourself a date huh?” Sam scared bucky, making him jump in his seat a little. 

“uh, yeah. we’re meeting at a coffee shop that is across from central park." 

"that’s great man!" 

"what do I wear? she said that she was going home to change, so does that mean I change?" 

"well, if you want too. I think you look fine, but maybe spray some cologne on. you smell like…couch." 

Bucky nodded his head, standing up and walking towards his side of their shared house. He decided to go ahead and change shirts, slipping on a plain navy blue one, and doing as Sam said, spraying on some cologne. 

though, they would meet in an hour, if Bucky was going to walk there he should probably go ahead and leave. 

He slipped on a black cap and was fixing to head out the door, "wait, leave the hat." 

"why?" 

"cause, it makes you look suspicious. leave the hat." 

bucky shrugged, taking off his cap and hanging it on the coat rack in the corner. "okay, I’ll see you later, I guess.” and with that, Bucky walked out of the door and started walking towards the city. 

-

his leg would not stop shaking. he was checking the watch on his right wrist. he told himself that if she didn’t show by eight that he would leave. 

but at seven forty-five, she walked in. she wore a cute yellow 'dark side of the moon’ t-shirt, tucked into a pair of grey drawstring shorts, and she had sunglasses perched in her damp hair. bucky was glad he dressed lowkey. 

“hi- Bucky right?” she said, pulling out a chair. he nodded, smiling at her. “yes, and it’s Yn?" 

"the one and only,” she said, looking at the paper menu that had the selections of coffee. 

“I’m sorry if my friend forced you to come.” Bucky said, causing her to look up. “no, he didn’t! I agreed wholeheartedly.” she smiled, that cute little smile that he saw this morning. 

they sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes until the coffee came. 

“So uh, where are you from?” Bucky asked, taking a sip of his black coffee that he put two packets of sugar in. 

“The Bronx,” she answered, and bucky’s eyebrows raised a little bit. “I know, I don’t sound like it. you?" 

"Brooklyn,” he answered, taking a sip of his drink. 

“ah, that makes sense,” Yn commented. 

“How so?" 

"well, you kinda sorta have an accent. also, I googled you." 

bucky looked over at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "oh, well I knew you looked familiar. and then I saw your face on the big poster outside of the Captain America museum on my way home. you look pretty good for a man who really, should be dead." 

Bucky laughed, looking down at the table. "I get that a lot." 

his comment caused her to smile, and god he loved her smile. he made it his goal to try and get her to smile throughout the entire evening. 

"do you have any siblings?” she asked.

“I do, or did. I had two sisters, but I don’t know what happened to them. my youngest sister would probably be in her seventies by now. what about you?" 

"uh no, I’m an only child. but I did have several dogs growing up.”

bucky liked her. her sort of dry sense of humor. her personality, the way she talks, how she is constantly having to blow hair out of her face because as it dries it continues to get curlier and curlier. but he especially likes her laugh. her laugh made him laugh. it was contagious. she was contagious. 

before they knew it, it was already past nine-thirty. “damn, I’ve gotta get home. I have another morning shift tomorrow." 

"Yeah, of course, go.” she stood up, and so did bucky. 

“you know I could walk you home if you like. there’s no sense walking home when it’s dark." 

"Well don’t you have to walk home?" 

"I could, but I also have a metal arm." 

"touché. yeah, I guess you can walk me home, but only if you promise to tell me if you’ve been struck by lightning due to your arm being metal." 

Bucky laughs as they walk out of the coffee shop and he follows beside her. 

"no, I have not. I don't feel it." 

"really? that’s pretty cool." 

they walk a few blocks before she comes up with another question to ask, "what was it like? life in the forties?" 

bucky has to think for a moment. he had to come up with the right words to describe that era. "well, it was very different from now. but it was…simple." 

"would you ever go back?" 

"I’ve thought about it, but I just concluded that I wouldn’t have anything to go back too," Bucky admitted, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"didn’t you say you had sisters?" 

"Yeah but..they didn’t like me. I was a bad example." 

"that’s hard to believe. you’re a great example to me." 

"how?" 

"well, you went on a date with me, when you didn’t even know who I was when you were probably dealing with some trauma of the past year. that’s pretty impressive and inspiring if you ask me." she stops in front of a large apartment building, grabbing her keys from her purse. "I had fun tonight, Bucky. I did. it was good for me, I needed this.” she said, opening the door to her apartment building. 

“I did too, and ya know…I usually save a goodnight kiss for the second date." 

"I guess we’ll have to go on another date then, won’t we?" 

"I guess we will."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feedback is always appreciated


End file.
